Because of you
by DarkBukiPrincess2105
Summary: Kagome has alittle secret that could ruin her life as well as one other person...but who is it and what is her secret? Kag N Inu Review! UPDATED TO CHAPTER 2! New Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Guess whos back? ...come on guess!...Fine its me Buki! Im back with new storys to tell and old storys to update like "Don't let go" the famous one that i've gotten over 50 reviews on! Thank u so much. And i hope you guys like my newest fanfic that I have started writing called "Because of you" which is a kag/... ooo Im not telling who is the mystery man in Kagomes life? It takes place where Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Shippo and Rin are in an Actual high school and of course everybody hates Kikyo...cause shes a bitch and well shes the big cheerleader preppy bitch type in this one mwahaha anyways! But at the beginning Kagome has a secret and later on in the story alot drama happens and at the end you will all find out who Kagome is with mwahaha Im so evil! Well review and help me with this one guys if u do u will be mentioned on the chapter! **

**Hope u guys enjoy!**

**Love**

**Buki**

**Disclamier: And as always I do not own any characters in this story!**

**Because of you**

It was like time stopped when her timer went off. Looking down at it seemed impossible to her since she didn't want to face reality. She reached forward and picked up the tiny strip that laid on her bathroom counter. She slowly tilted her head down to read it. Her lip quivered and her heart sank into her stomach making her feel sick again as she ran to the toilet dropping the strip to the floor. Red was the color of new life, and red was on the strip.

Kagome got dressed in her natural outfit. A black long sleeved shirt slashed to bits with the words "Bite me" in pink writing, with a pair of jeans that had her friends names and stupid pictures on them. She slipped her old combat boots and a to top it all off, she wore just a little bit of eyeliner. After making sure her hair was brushed and up in it's usual ponytail and grabbing her light gray jacket, Kagome headed toward the front door and yelled to her mom "See you after school mom!"

The walk to school seemed longer than usually but Kagome didn't mind. She dreaded entering the halls of Sakura High facing her friends, and even worse him. _'How am I going to tell him! This is going to ruin everything now. How could I be so stupid! God Kagome you really did it this time.'_

Kagome wasn't the type of person you messed with. If you looked at her the wrong way it was a punch to the face, if you were lucky enough. She practically owned the high school and she knew it. Everybody feared her and her friends Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Rin. They weren't the people to mess and nobody did mess with them…unless they had a death wish. But today Kagome felt weak and powerless and she knew if she let people know about her little secret she wouldn't be feared anymore and she didn't want that. Kagome walked up to the main building of her school and before she opened the door she took a deep breath and thought to herself,

'_Ok here I go.' _Kagome walked into the school she knew all to well. Everybody turned her way when they heard her chains "cling clack" together as she walked down the halls putting on her best proud face so no one would suspect a thing. She heard whispers and fast paces moving out of her way. She was a goddess.

"That Kagome" one of the students pointed out to a new student. "You don't want to fuck around with her." The new student agreed and the two continued there way out of Kagome's way.

Kagome got to her locker where her friends were already talking and laughing and as usual Inuyasha was no-where in sight.

"Kagome where have you been you missed first period? Did you over sleep?" Sango said, embracing her best friend like she hadn't seen Kagome in 20 years. Kagome quickly pushed her off and said

"I was sick this morning, and you hugging me that tight is making me sicker"

"Sorry Kagome…hey, you've been sick a lot lately you aren't coming down with something are you?" Sango asked worriedly.

"No…I don't think it's that" Kagome said sarcastically as she pushed her stuff into her locker, "So where's dog boy at?"

"With his dirty slut Kikyo" Rin said popping up into Sango and Kagome's conversation. Kagome rolled her eyes and pretended to not care. _'Asshole…' _she thought to herself. And as if on cue Inuyasha walked up with Kikyo by his side.

"Hey guy's what's up?" All of a sudden Kagome started sniffing the air around her. Sango and Rin looked at her friend oddly as Kagome walked up and wrapped her arm around Miroku's arm and pulled him away as he was talking to, as usual, a lady friend.

"Miroku, doll, tell me do you smell something?" Kagome asked looking up at Miroku. Miroku knew exactly what to say.

"Why yes…yes I do Kagome…it's the smell of…" He took a deep breath and then said "fresh tuna, rolled up in designer clothes, make-up, and is that wet dog I smell…gross!" Sango and Rin where holding on to each other as everyone around Inuyasha and Kikyo started laughing.

"Shut up! You guys are so mean!" Kikyo yelled trying to make them stop put it was no use, she only made them laugh harder. Inuyasha growled and pulled Kikyo away from his so called friends.

"Aw…Inuyasha did we offend her like always? We're sorry…it'll probably never happen again." Kagome said as everyone started to laugh once more. Inuyasha glared at Kagome, which made Kagome want to cry, and walked away holding Kikyo's hand. The bell rang and everyone rushed to class except Kagome who rushed somewhere else instead…the ladies room.

**Well now what have we here? If u dont know why Kagome's so sick then ur pretty dumb I left a lot of hints in there hehe! and Why is she so hurt by Inuyasha dating Kikyo? And are Sango and Rin lesbo's? Nah but still lol it creates the drama haha Review please! And more is to be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Buki**


	2. Chapter 2

Well I have starting writing more for this story so heres chapter 2 :)

I decided to change the the summary alittle bit

Kagome is pregnant with Inuyasha's baby but she cant tell him because she thinks it would ruin their friendship it was a one night stand type of deal and now that Inuyasha is dating Kikyo as much as she hates her Kagome doesnt want to ruin his life with a baby so what does she do? you'll find out in later chapters ;D

Disclaimer: I own two hamsters...do i own these characters? That would be a HELL no xD

* * *

Chapter 2: Whats going on?

Kagome laid her head against her arm, which lay on the toilet seat as she breathed in heavy and spit out the last of her vomit. She shook her head as she thought _It's been almost a month since I had my period I thought it was just stress…well Kagome you sure got yourself in some trouble _She sighed softly raising herself up as she heard giggling enter the ladies room.

"You two make such a cute couple Kikyo, Now if only Inuyasha would stop hanging out with that Kagome chick." Said a high-pitched girl as she giggled.

"Oh I know, she thinks Inuyasha likes her or something but he told me he couldn't stand her," Kikyo said. "Like anybody could plus she looks horrid!" The other girls in the bathroom giggled as they applied touch ups to their make-up. They left the bathroom not realizing that Kagome had heard everything. She sat back down on the floor grabbing her chest, as she felt hurt. _Did…did he really say that?_

The rest of the day Kagome was unusually quiet and Sango and Rin had had enough of it.

"Kagome what's wrong and don't play that bullshit with me where you say nothing when we all know its something" Sango said with Rin nodding her head.

"Just drop it ok I'm fine just leave me alone" Kagome brushed past them as she practically ran through the halls of the school. People moved out of her way as she reached the double doors of the exit and kicked them open. She ran out of there looking back to see if anybody was chasing at her when all of a sudden she ran into somebody and knocked both them and her down to the ground. She got up to a sitting position rubbing her back as she said "sorry" harshly to the person she bumped in to.

"Watch where you're going …Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and it was none other than Inuyasha. Her heart began to beat faster as she took a good look at him. He was tall, fit, with unusual long sliver hair with two cute dog-ears poking out. She couldn't help but check him out but she shook it off as she glared at him.

"You watch where you're going dog boy." Inuyasha looked at her strangely as he got up and offered a hand. "What's wrong with you got your period or something?" As on cue Inuyasha knew he had said the wrong words as Kagome got up and pushed him away from her "Shut the fuck up just go away." She tried to walk away from him but he grabbed her and took her off to the side of the school campus in a secluded area. Kagome protested but Inuyasha was too strong and Kagome was in no condition to fight back.

"What do you want!" she yelled at him when he finally let her go.

"I want to know what the hell is up with you lately. You've been moody as hell and you're taking it out on Kikyo and me mostly!" he shouted at her. Kagome didn't like the fact he was defending that disease carrying scum of a woman.

"Why would you care anyway, your too far up Kikyo's ass so why should I tell you? Ever since you two became buddy-buddy you've completely forgotten about me." Kagome hesitated to say the last part. Inuyasha and her were always close and always shared everything.

"I haven't forgotten about you…" he seemed hurt by what she said. How could he forget her? She was so unique in so many ways, she was Kagome and that's what he loved most about her.

"Inuyasha…why are you dating Kikyo?"

"That's a dumb question Kags, I like her."

"Yeah but…Do you love her?" Kagome was terrified at the answer.

"No, its too early for that kind of shit." He didn't really care about Kikyo, she was pretty and nice…at times but she was just a girlfriend to keep his mind off of other things.

"I think the reason why your dating her is because of what happened between me and you"

"Kagome…we both said it'd be better if we just forgot about it and just stayed friends"

"Yeah but Kikyo's taking you away from being my friend you dumbass besides why regret what we did it was something we both wanted to do together!" she shouted very hurt at what he said. _It seemed like he didn't even care that it happened_

"I DON'T REGRET IT KAGOME!" he got closer to her as he cupped her cheek gently calming himself down "what we did was special but…" Kagome looked away from him not wanting to look into his golden eyes.

"But it was just a one time thing…" she finished for him as she took his hand away from her face and walked away. Inuyasha called out for her but the bell rang meaning school was over and Kikyo would be waiting for him. He still watched her as she walked into away from him always having the constant "what if" question fluttering in his head.

Kagome began to cry as she whipped her tears away quickly shaking her head. _I fucked up big time…I can't tell him about my pregnancy…it would ruin everything…even though everything is already ruined enough. _She faded off in the distance as she pondered about what happened that night one month ago.

* * *

Review

Its not so well since im pretty tired

blah!

Buki


End file.
